


Leather and Roses

by Scourgefurz



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, F/M, bdsm club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6163330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefurz/pseuds/Scourgefurz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's nearing Valentine's Day and you have no one to spend it with. You're desperate for some form of human interaction, so you settle on fucking. Why not? You used to frequent a BDSM club, but your past lover had you wrapped so far around their finger that they had convinced you to stop going. That was a mistake in more than one way, but that relationship came to an end only a little while ago, thankfully.<br/>Though you started out the night just looking for a bit of fun, a willing volunteer was more than happy to oblige in giving you a hand in your satisfaction... Well maybe more than just a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leather and Roses

The air is cool with a light breeze, clear sunny skies greet you as you step outside your apartment, ready to have some fun on one of your feature days off. Work has been Hell recently, being so close to Valentine's Day and all. Every single one of your coworkers has either been prancing around with flowers from their lovers or asking you out for drinks.

  This year you found yourself to be single.

Some would call it a blessing, but it seems to just really suck right now. No candies at your door step and no snuggly hugs in bed. As terrible as your last lover was in your relationship, you still missed doing the cute couple things on the, "day of love".  
        But whatever, you had better plans for tonight. You strut towards your car, high heels clicking on the pavement.  Only the toes of the boots showed, as you had worn long pants over them. No reason to reveal to the neighborhood just how great you looked in your thigh high black leather heels. The creepy old man two doors down would never leave you be. Adjusting your sweater, you climbed into your car, suddenly getting a bit nervous... You hadn't visited this club since you had started dating you last significant other, they really didn't like the place and demanded that you stop going as well. Claiming that, "there were too many strange people" and "nobody should 'like' getting hurt like that".  
     Whatever, that was one of the reasons you two broke it off anyways. You knew damned well that you shouldn't be ashamed of expressing yourself however you pleased, at least you were doing it in a healthy way. You flipped your hair back and started your car, filled with confidence now as you drove to your favorite club.  
               It was nearing the evening, couples were floating about the town, heart shaped balloons following shortly behind. The smell of chocolates and baked goods wafting into the car vents. You decide to roll the windows down a bit, letting the breeze tussle your hair and bring in the scents.  
             Traffic was nuts, but the thought of your destination kept you energized. It was nearly 8 o'clock when you finally pulled into that familiar car lot.  
             A fancy, lit up sign hovered over the glass French doors of the black, stone building. It was still a little daunting every time you drove up, but once inside you were totally free.

_Dark World: Adult Club_

You slipped out of tour tight sweater, revealing a pretty black and red corset. Swirling velvet patterns covered your breasts and sides, the red silk tight against your stomach. The back of it was open, except for the satin black ribbon that criss-crossed down to keep it on.  
         Skillfully slipping off your pants, you traded them out for a short black skirt that revealed your sexy boots and the garter belt and stockings you had put on earlier. A quick peek in the mirror to check your makeup and fix your hair a bit and, grabbing your purse, in you went. Hopefully they'll remember you...  
          Opening the doors, you saw a few people standing at a desk. It looked like any normal business, though their clothing proved it to be otherwise. These were the Dungeon Masters.  
              A blond man with rather thick eyebrows waved to you as you entered. His green eyes looked you up and down with a grin. "Mistress Kitty! Is that you, love?" His accent was thick British, but he spoke like a true gentlemen as he called out to you by your club nickname.  He stepped out from behind the desk to greet you with a hug.  
               "Iggy! It's so good to see you, it has been too long!"

You hugged him, happy to see your old "mentor". He had been a friend from college that introduced you to this whole BDSM thing. You pulled back, admiring his abs through his sheer, red shirt. He was wearing tight leather pants, too, but that was a constant for him.  
                 You looked over to the other two people at the desk, they were new. One was a thin, albino man with striking red eyes and white hair, adorned in a studded leather jacket, open to reveal his lack of a shirt, and thin blue jeans that were all but painted on, it looked like there was something under them but you weren't sure what. They seemed to be straps of some sort.  
       Sitting next to him in one of the chairs was a gorgeous brunette, wearing a dark green corset and a puffy white skirt. She grinned and waved, "So this is the famous Mistress Kitty! The Wizard has told us quite a few stories." She giggled.  
        You felt a bit of a blush creeping up at her comment. Oh, how you hoped he hadn't told them anything about that one Christmas event. You could never watch Rudolph the red-nosed Reindeer the same way after that. She had some sort of eastern European accent that you couldn't place, but her voice was pleasant. The man next to her snorted and laughed.

  
             "Ja, plenty of fantastic stories about you, but he never told us his outside nickname. Kesseseseses, Iggy was it?" He had a rough voice, the accent obviously German. Fuck. That was such a turn on, even if his chuckling was a little silly, you couldn't help but laugh a little.  
         You knew you had to be totally blushing by this point, your ears were getting hot and it didn't help that during the whole car ride your lace thong had ridden up tight against you.

  
     "These are some recent recruits, Temptress and BlackBird. So what brings you here today?" 'The Wizard' asked, stepping back around the desk. "Shall I set a table for two?"  
               You gave a huff and replied, "Sadly no, I'll be dining alone tonight. I was just looking to see if there were any "group activities" planned for the evening or something." You really hadn't planned this, it was just a sporadic thought this morning and you had renewed your membership this past New Years during a drunken night at a boring party. You walked over to the desk to sign in and check the events for tonight.

  
         The Wizard began listing off the nights plans, "We have several couples rooms set up, but nothing too special for the night. Unless you plan on coming to the main room, there's a show on stage and we've got a few competitions set." He shuffled some papers and filed them away.

  
            "What sort of competitions?" You inquired with a cheeky grin, leaning against the tall, marble top desk.

  
           "Ooh, we've got one that I really enjoy, best Dom/Sub couple." Temptress leaned forward in her chair against the lower part of the desk. "I know you're here by yourself, though you could definitely find a suitor for the game. I'd offer, but I'm working tonight." She placed a hand on her chest and dipped her head apologetically. At that, BlackBird rested his arm on the desk, crossing his legs and leaning toward you.

  
                "I'm not pulling shift tonight. Would it be too forward of me to request that I accompany you?"

  
            Taken aback by his suddenly soft tone, you blushed hard, shifting your stance a little.  
      "W-well, I... are you here alone?" You asked in a surprised voice. He was gorgeous, no way was he single. Right? He laughed at the quizzical look from you and answered, "Ja, pretty much every night to be honest with you. I'm just too much awesome for some people to handle." He shrugged and stood straight, folding his arms. You glanced at his pants now that you were closer, those were definitely straps and buckles underneath and something fairly large... You looked towards Iggy, searching his face for any sign of an opinion on this man. You knew that no one could come here unless they had an invitation as well as a thorough background and medical check, and although you've been with strangers in here before... He caught on and winked at you, giving you the go ahead that BlackBird was good. "He was my apprentice." The Wizard stated simply, and that was all you needed to know. You gave BlackBird a nod and outstretched your arm which he took gently into his.

  
           "I would be happy to, but what do you say we get a bit acquainted first?" You said as you two were handed a key to one of the couples rooms and headed back. After all, the competition wasn't until much later tonight, and you had to figure out what kind of Dom he was, and of course have a little fun in the process.

            BlackBird cleared his throat, as if he were going to speak but just glanced at the ground for a moment before opening his mouth. You tilted your head, "Nervous?"  
              He looked towards you with a smirk. "Nein... just imagining how hot you'll look strapped down to the alter. Are you extremely fond of that corset per chance?"  
    

  You giggled, "Yes, I was hoping to take it home intact if that's what you're asking!"

  
           He pouted a bit, poking out his bottom lip. You were just noticing now how soft they looked, pink against his pale skin. You wondered what kind of dirty things they've been used for and bit at your own glossy lips. He noticed and tightened his grip on your arm, pulling you close against him. You brushed against his side, feeling his bare skin as his jacket moved away. Knees going weak as his muscled flexed against you, you were very glad when you came to the room. He unlocked it easily and you both stepped inside. You walked to the other side of the room to place your bag next to an empty table, this is where you put the things you used during the fun so that you'd be able to clean them thoroughly afterwards.

     The room was dimly lit with a soft red from a few fake torches scattered in the corners. They flickered like real fire against the mock cobblestone walls. The floor was a dark hardwood, but these weren't the fun things.  
              A huge table sat in the center of the room. It was smooth black marble, angled down just a little and suspended by a single stone pillar at its center. There were several leather straps on it, one at the neck, two at the arms and two at the ankles and wrists. There was a cutout space at the end by the feet, large enough for someone to stand in and reach all the sweet spots, but still giving the sub space to be shackled down. Behind the table the wall was covered in toys, the sight of them making you hot, you were drooling just a bit. 

BlackBird shut the door and set it to occupied. He removed his jacket and set it on one of the tables off to the side, strapping on a leather brigade harness. You began surveying the toys as you stayed in place, waiting for an order. "So, before we get started. I've seen your file and who you are at this club, will you be personifying Mistress Kitten tonight?" BlackBird began removing his pants, revealing the belts he had around his thighs. They reminded you of sled dog reins and that brought back a few memories. Mistress Kitty was your nickname for when you frequented this place, you had gotten known very well amongst many of the Doms who came here, you weren't surprised when he asked. You could tell he was Dom by how he walked. And once he turned around you could plainly see why he walked like he did. He was wearing a black leather jockstrap that seemed so full it might burst at any moment, which you had no problem with.  
          Immediately, you pulled on Mistress Kitty, strutting over to BlackBird and getting on your knees. Tucking your hands behind your back, you looked up at him and "purred".

That earned you a sharp grin from the man towering over you.

  
            He ran his finger through your hair, caressing the thick trusses softly for a moment before reaching the back of your head and yanking hard on the handful. His grasp was firm as he pulled you to stand straight and pressed against your corset.  
                  "My safe word is snack time, though. I'm sure we'll need some sort of break for water." You stated in an extremely serious tone before melting against him with a sultry gaze. His grin twisted into a cute smile as he lost his composure for only a moment, then he hauled you up by the waist with his free arm and you swung your legs around him for stability before you were pulled into a rough kiss. He bit your lip and tugged a bit, his tongue snaking into your gasping mouth.  
        You felt a cold surface against your back as he laid you against the alter, pushing you further on it with his hips. You unwrapped your legs and splayed against the marble as he let you go. You bit your finger and writhed into position.

  
              "Take off your thong." He demanded as he stepped back, watching you like a falcon hunting prey.

  
              You immediately lifted your skirt, fingers lightly caressing the black lace of your panties.  
              They were already soaked.  
           You stroked yourself a moment before slowly slipping them off and down your legs. They were kicked towards your Dom with a meow from yourself before you spread your legs onto the alter. He quickly began strapping your ankles down before moving up, his hands traveling across your soft skin as he bound your legs.  
            BlackBird pulled you up roughly with a grunt, groping your chest before wrapping his arms around you to untie your corset. While deft fingers loosened your binds, he breathed hot against your neck.

  
                                           A soft moan escaped your lips as he began licking and kissing your neck, suddenly biting and then licking again.  
             Tossing your corset aside he pressed a hand against your chest, successfully laying you down.  
          He tied the straps tight on your wrists and biceps, slowly massaging your neck squeezing slightly, choking you a bit.

  
        Fuck, his hands were so warm.

  
            He pulled the strap, buckling it enough to keep you down, but not enough to restrict your breathing.  
                BlackBird smirked, his red eyes dark as he made his way to the toys behind you. You couldn't see the wall anymore, so you had no idea what he was getting, and the thought of that was fucking thrilling. Though you did notice a mirror in front of you as well as one above the alter.  
         You relished the way your body sit tight against the alter, your chest bare to the cool air and your huge breasts displaying perky nipples.  
     A crack of leather against something behind you made you groan with want.

You wanted to pleasure yourself so badly, the restraints only making you wetter.  
               BlackBird sauntered back over, donning a black and silver German army style cover and holding a crop between his fingers.

He smirked and came closer, centering himself between your legs and tapping the crop on your stomach before slowly sliding it down towards your pussy. You shivered and earned a light smack directly above your pubic bone. You stifled a soft moan, realizing he wanted you to be quiet...for now. You gazed up at him as he continued trailing the crop further down, letting it stroke the inner part of your thigh, avoiding the very thing that you wanted him to touch. He saw you bite your lip while he touched your thigh and immediately slapped hard, causing you to scream at the pleasure. 

He gave another slap and then began fingering your dripping heat. 

You all but screamed as he curled his finger in suddenly, pulling it out and slapping your leg simultaneously before adding another finger and pushing them both in hard and fast. He kept this up until your thigh felt raw before he switched to the other leg and added another finger, this time curling a few times before he pulled all the way out only to thrust them back in, he gave another smack when you screamed and began to clench tight around his fingers. BlackBird trailed the crop over your clit, gently, up and down as he fucked you hard against his hand. You moaned as he slowed his thrusting only to bend down and begin licking your clit with a wicked grin. You shivered as he looked at you through his thick eye lashes. You groaned with pleasure, edging closer to orgasm and straining hard against your restraints. Just a bit more..... You moaned out, "Please.....I'm about to....."  
BlackBird pulled back fast and slapped you on the ass with the hand covered in your cum.  
He stood, fixing his cover and walking around you, trailing the crop across your naked body. "I still have more in store for you, Mistress Kitty..." He swirled the leather head around your nipple before walking back behind you. You waited breathlessly as you fell from your orgasm, glancing into the mirror trying desperately to see what he was getting. A buzzing from behind you gave you an answer. You heard a chuckle and something snapping as he approached you again, the crop held between his unbelievably white teeth, his hands occupied by a Magic Wand and what looked like vibrating nipple clamps.   
You let out a purr as he hooked the black vibrator up to you, pressing it up against you clit and slowly moving it up and down for a moment, leaving it off as he moved forwards. He was still between your legs as he stretched over to grasp your breasts, his crotch pressed up against the magic wand and pushed it hard into your clit. It slid down as he began bucking lightly, pressing it further, the head of the large thing threatening to practically split you open if he pushed it in all the way. BlackBird dropped the crop next to you on the alter and gave you a smile, lowering his head to your breast. He breathed hotly against your skin before suddenly taking your nipple into his mouth, one hand toying and twisting the other one. You purred as he bit down gently on your breast, causing your nipple to become even harder than before.

BlackBird lifted his head and snapped the clamp onto your nipple, the initial shock stinging a bit, fading into a pleasurable pressure, he did the same with the other, but not before giving it a brisk flick. He flipped the nipples clamps on, backing up and turning on the Magic Wand.  
The waves of pleasure coursing through you were ridiculously fantastic, earning a loud vocal response from you, and you swear you could hear BlackBird release a moan of his own, but you couldn't be sure over the sound of the buzzing. Not until he repositioned the Wand directly against your clit and tightening the straps against your thighs that held it in place. BlackBird let you struggle and writhe in pleasure for a moment, removing his jockstrap to reveal his massive, thick cock.   
"Fuck..." You squeaked out, your face had already been hot as hell, but now very much more so, and you felt yourself begin to drip with want. This was ridiculous, you don't think you'd ever been this wet for anyone before, especially not when still in the beginning stages of foreplay. Your breathing was becoming quick and erratic, and you weren't sure if it was entirely due to the toys attached to you or not.   
  
You felt your muscles straining as you pulled against the leather straps hard when BlackBird turned up the vibration setting on the Magic Wand.  
"OOoh, fuck. I didn't-ahn~...I didn't know.. it had higher levels...." Oh my god, you could hardly see straight. BlackBird now had a condom on, he was using one hand to lube it up and the other to move the magic wand again, swirling the head around and around your clit. He tilted the handle up for a better vantage point to your hot pussy.

"This one goes up to ten." He stated simply, pressing his cock into you slowly.

You let out a satisfied groan as he pushed in balls deep, you were stretched farther than you'd ever been, his girth opening you up completely and the length filling you up so much you thought you'd burst if he moved. You tightened your muscles around his cock as he turned the Wand up again. "It's only at level three." He laughed sadistically as you gave an incredulous look, "Does it really need to, mmmf, go up any more than this?!" He shifted it around as you spoke, never ceasing the almost painfully slow insertion of his cock.

"I'll have you begging for it by the time I'm done with you." He whispered.  
  
You moaned as he rammed into faster now, hard. You pulled again on the restraints, as he pulled all the way out and rammed in again. He picked up the crop, rubbing it down your stomach, causing your walls to tighten around him as he pulled out. He left the head in, continuously stroking your belly with the crop, smacking it on your hips lightly. You felt yourself squeezing around his head, relaxing for a moment only to have the vibrator make your pussy clench up each time.

You rolled your hips against him, causing him to moan in ecstasy, throwing his head back. When he looked back down there was a glint in his eye, his mouth twisted into a sneer and he upped the level on the vibrator twice. A shriek of pleasure escaped you as he started rotating the Wand back and forth before slamming into you again, rutting hard against you with a strong rhythm now.   
"Ohh...my gahh~....." You let slip as he reached forward and turned the vibrating clamps to a thrumming setting, your orgasm building as he thrust harder. You were both a mess of moans and occasional shrieks (mostly from you) and raspy breaths until he twisted the Wand up all the way.   
  
"F U C K!" You rolled your head back as far you could, the alter getting in the way, you arched your back as you came rolling your hips as best you could trying to milk BlackBird's cock. 

He moaned almost as loudly as you and stuttered forward, bracing his arms around you as his thrusting turned into desperate humping for a moment. He straightened himself and rammed into until you orgasm three more times. He shut off the vibrators and came inside the condom before slowly riding out a last, mutual orgasm. He pulled out gently, unstrapping the vibrators from you and setting them on the empty table at the right wall before unstrapping you from the alter. He had grabbed your bag and handed it to you before helping you stand.   
  
"Are you alright?" He asked with concern, his entire demeanor changed now. You nodded, your thighs were a little tender and your muscles were going to be sore as all hell in the morning but this was fucking worth it. You both headed over the second door in the room, one that was successfully camouflaged as part of the wall which concealed the bathroom with a full standing shower.   
"You go ahead and clean up first, I'll finish picking up and wiping things down out here." BlackBird said, removing the cap to reveal his white, now frizzy, hair. You chuckled at him, only now you wondered what you looked like, probably like you'd just been fucked out of your mind.

The perfect look for every night.

At that, you took a quick shower, cleaning yourself thoroughly of all the lube coating your legs and everything else. You came out with the clothes you had in the bag, and began cleaning up with BlackBird. You cleared your throat before speaking, "It's okay, I've got the rest of it. You look like you need to shower too, heh." 

BlackBird looked down, he had thrown away the condom from earlier and cleaned himself up, though he still had no clothes on. "Right.... Ha.." He blushed bright red and headed to pick up his clothes before heading into the shower himself. Once he came out, you had the place as spotless as it was when you two first walked in, the rest of the toys BlackBird hadn't gotten to now clean as a whistle. Though you still left them on that free table so that they could get professionally cleaned as well. 

"S-so...Um, was that good for you?" He asked, his face soft now and his voice quiet. 

You snorted out a laugh and he stared at you with wide-eyes for a moment, expecting the worst. "Yes, my dear that was the best Valentine's Day I've had in a long while."   
He looked extremely relieved at that.  
  
You grinned and took the next step forward, asking, "Would you be willing to accompany me again sometime?" as you pulled out a small card and wrote your number on it. You held it out to him and he took it gingerly with a wide grin.   
  
"Absolutely, Mistress Kitty. I'd love to be of service."  
  
  
Fuck yes. Suffice it to say, once you returned home you had the best sleep that you'd had in years. Monday, when you got to work you were still glowing, receiving strange looks from your coworkers as they admired your newly found confidence. Only one person, your boss, either didn't notice or did't care, "Hey, we've got a transfer up from House B and I need you to run him through the shipping and tracking schedule." She handed you a small stack of papers and walked you over to the newbie. She left you next to a man in a white shirt, black slacks and shiny leather shoes. Your boss wished you good luck and wandered off to yell at someone about the coffee.

"Hi, I hear you're new here and I'm the person who'll b-" You stopped in your tracks as the man turned around, looking up from whatever he was writing on. You were met with wide, red eyes and a familiar face. His look of shock formed a cocky grin as you gaped at him. "Holy shit, it's a small world isn't it."  
  
"Pfft, apparently so." You said. Well, seems work would be more fun after all.


End file.
